game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Wolf (TV series)
Iron Wolf, referred to as Code Red's Iron Wolf, is a television series created and developed by Code Red Films and Digital Electronics Computer Arts. It takes place in the Warzone video game series created by DECA. Story / Premise Two years have passed since the end of the Silent War. America works to restore a stable government and establish order to prevent another takeover, while Typhoon rebuilds itself, now with new allies and a stronger command. The two super powers are becoming more powerful than ever and are getting ready for an all out war against one another, especially since other countries are also getting in on it as well. America finally becomes extremely suspicious after high Typhoon activity is reported in Japan. America's initial thought is to send AFO Predator soldiers over there to scope out Typhoon activity, but the company itself is spread thin across the globe, leaving America with the only option of recruiting more soldiers and creating a small subsidiary team, known as Archangel. Archangel is created to help America learn about Typhoon's infrastructure and their plans, but also to sabotage Typhoon from the inside. Iron Wolf (TV Series) focuses on one of Archangel's newest recruits, the narrator and main protagonist, who goes in to replace one of the original members, who was recently killed in action. In addition to following this character, the show is about Archangel's efforts in stopping Typhoon from conquering America once again. Episodes Main Cast Archangel *Skylar "Siren" Woodrow - The main character and new recruit to Archangel. Siren proved that she could handle whatever was thrown at her during her rigorous training and showed great acts of honor and valor on the battlefield prior to joining Archangel. She is a tech specialist and excellent hacker along with her general set of skills. *Nicholas "Twist" Oliver - The leader of Archangel. Oliver is a special operations soldier hailing from Ireland. It's said that he was paid a hefty sum to join Archangel, but no one really questions it considering how great of a leader Twist is or how good he is at his job. Twist excels in leadership skills and is also known for exceptional weapon handling. *Ronnie "Icon" Smith - The second-in-command of Archangel, despite being the youngest of all the members. Icon is a valuable member to the team due to his expertise in explosives and other demolition tactics. He is also incredibly bright and intelligent, usually able to fulfill his position as a second-in-command very well. *Kara "Zephyr" Asani - The medic of Archangel. Zephyr was a military doctor/scientist prior to joining Archangel. Twist requested that she also join the squad due to her vast knowledge on the subject and the fact that she was also very useful with a weapon in her hand as well. She is also very knowledgeable about survival, which is useful in case if the team gets into a sticky or dire situation. *Robert "Nox" Cansado - The engineer of Archangel. Unlike the hacker, Nox works with more machinery, such as vehicles and weapons, whereas the hacker is more with tech, such as a computer interface or hacking device. Nox also prefers close ranged combat and knows a lot of great strategies to be successful when fighting close to enemies. Archangel Headhunters *Freddy "Hawkeye" Lue - The sharpshooter of the Headhunters. Lue developed and honed his sniper skills as a young recruit and has been one of the best since then. He gained his nickname, Hawkeye, after chopping all of the sniper school records with very little difficulty. Lue is immensely helpful to his team and feared by his enemies, especially when he has them in his sights. *Paul "Goliath" Henson - The spotter of the Headhunters. Goliath met Hawkeye when they were in training and they quickly developed a very strong friendship after helping each other out. He eventually became Hawkeye's spotter and the two have been together since, being one of the most successful sniper teams during the Silent War as well. Miscellaneous Allies *Dr. Howard Monan - The scientist who frequently works with Archangel, helping to ensure their success and make sure their equipment works correctly. Antagonists *"Knight" Carmine - Typhoon Supreme Commander. After Parker's death, Carmine is one of the few commanders left in charge of Typhoon. He is the primary TSC actively working on a comeback for Typhoon, while the other TSC's are hiding in the shadows. *Callsign: Jason - Special Agent under TSC' command. Jason is Carmine's right hand man. He serves as interrogater, assassin and supervisor over projects. Loyal to a vault and a firm believer in Typhoon's cause, Jason is a fanatic supporter of Carmine. Miscellaneous Enemies *Zara Nilsson - The director of all scientific programs within Typhoon operations outside America. She can be seen as minor antagonist. Category:Code Red Films Category:DECA